funorbfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Achievements
Achievements list with tactics Hmm... Could this article have a list of achievements on with tips and help as to how to get them? They could then be linked from all game pages so players can also find advice about getting achievements as well as completing games. Any thoughts? --Twilt | Talk | 18:03, 17 May 2008 (UTC) :It would just duplicate the info found on the articles for each game. If you're going to look for help on an achievement, you'd look up the game, most likely. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 18:51, 17 May 2008 (UTC) ::It might be worth making article subpages for some of the achievements for some games. It really depends if the information we would include there would fit well enough in the main article or other subpages or not. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 19:54, 17 May 2008 (UTC) :::Yeah. Similar to the level walkthroughs, achievement walkthroughs could be needed for some games. For example, the Crazy Crystals achievement Flawless Performer would need a specific walkthrough. I think that subpages for achievements like this aren't a bad idea. --Twilt | Talk | 09:58, 18 May 2008 (UTC) ::::On the other hand, we could include Flawless Performer in the Treasure Rider subpage. I don't know which is likely to be the better way to do it. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 15:00, 18 May 2008 (UTC) :::::I'd put it on the Treasure Rider page, and add "information on how to do this can be found on the (link here) page" to the notes in the main article. Redirect the achievement to the level in question and add a note to the top of the page, as on wikipedia; Thingy redirects here. More information can be found on (link here). JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 15:38, 18 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::Sorry for the late reply. Anyway, I'd agree with that idea except for the fact that, for consistency's sake, this couldn't be done on all games. For example, the Bouncedown achievements couldn't be done in such a way, which could either call for an section giving advice in the main-game article, or a sub-article for the achievements. I'd go for a section in the main article. For Flawless Performer, however, a link to the level could be given and the explanation written there for practicality's sake. Does this sound like a good way to generally go about achievements? --Twilt | Talk | 15:30, 20 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::Just to check that I've got that right: Achievements go on the page of the level they apply to, except for when it doesn't apply to a level or the game has no levels, in which case it goes on the main article page? JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 17:00, 20 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::That does sound like a sensible approach to me. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 17:43, 20 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Yes, I also agree with that! :-) It is a good job I do, too, because soon we'll be so far indented that there'll be one word per line. :-P --Twilt | Talk | 15:48, 21 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::How do you think something like this would fit into the page if you wanted info for all achievements? (P.S.: All these indentations are beginning to look really stupid) Aik Hui 05:49, 22 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Some of those overlap the edge of the page for me, I'd recommend 2x8 rectangles instead. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 16:28, 22 May 2008 (UTC) Hidden Achievements In the Funorb Hall of Fame There was a message that said "Well done to PLAYER NAME for getting an invisible Achievment in Escape Vector". So that means that Hidden Achiement is actually Invisible Achievment. I will post the picture when i figure out how to upload it.Knd563 23:12, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :Jagex have been annoyingly inconsistent with the distinction between types of achievement. The first way round was to have secret achievements being those that we know exist, but don't know the requirements for; and hidden being those we don't know exist until we unlock them. But I've also seen these two the opposite way round, and now Jagex have started using the name invisible for what was originally hidden which makes things even more confusing. :-S Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 00:37, 29 July 2008 (UTC) ::Hm..Don't Hidden and Invisible mean the same thing (He's hidden/invisible from view)? I think it could be called either ways although this might not really contribute anything Zaptowin9999 00:55, 29 July 2008 (UTC) :::Quartic, I see what you mean, jagex is very inconsistant so perhaps my change was unnecessary.Knd563 17:59, 5 August 2008 (UTC) Small Or Medium? On all the game pages the wiki currently uses small images to represent each achievement but many ( including me) may find it hard to distinguish what each of the pictures are till actually clicking and looking at the large versions. But i was thinking instead of the tiny ones what about the medium sized ones you see when you click on the little + next to the game name? Much more clearer picture and looks better i think. Hmh you fail 22:08, 15 February 2009 (UTC) : Those small pics are the original achievement thumbnails that JaGEx has in the site(in the achievements section). I think that is why we should use them.Powdinet 22:21, 15 February 2009 (UTC) ::Powdinet, if you play around a bit with the achievements section of the FunOrb website you'll discover that the medium images Hmh is talking about are also there. My instinctive reaction is that using the medium images would make the achievement sections for most games rather high and unbalance the tables - they'd be about half white space because the rows would be sized to the images and the text wouldn't get longer. I also find myself asking: why do you want to distinguish them? Are you trying to work out what they represent? To match them to the images you see in-game? Something else? Is there a third way? OrbFu 22:30, 15 February 2009 (UTC) :::I'd also like to mention that uploading all the medium size images would be a rather large job, and I don't see the benefit, since the large images give all the necessary detail. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 22:32, 15 February 2009 (UTC) ::::Ok :) I just thought it would be nice to look at the medium ones. :::::OrbFu: Found them. I forgot about the + thing I don't really see any benefit, the small ones are good for the tables and the large ones are good for the achievement pages. I don't think they're really needed.Powdinet 22:39, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Achievements Expansion Project As you most likely have seen, I have recently edited a lot of the achievement topics to include a short walkthrough/tips on how to get the achievement. I'd like others to join in by pressing the Random Page button until they get to an achievement they have, and do the same. I've noticed that many of our stub pages are achievements, so I'm trying to fix that. Anyone with me? Aryogaton 23:01, 15 February 2009 (UTC) : Good work so far. I've been checking some achievement pages and they're OK, but some others are a bit short. I would help you, but I'm too lazy for that :PPowdinet 23:04, 15 February 2009 (UTC) ::I suppose I can help out where I can, though some of them I barely remember lol. Billy Bomb7 00:12, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Total achievements and orb points I was just wondering, why shouldnt we put the total orb point and achievements on this page?Knd563 03:30, 4 May 2009 (UTC) :I guess we could make new page with all achievements listed + total OP and achievs, or at least all f2p achievs and total OP and achievs (or both. the f2p page would be slightly more useful) --BeyPokéDig 15:36, 9 May 2009 (UTC) ::If anybody wanted me to, I could configure a tidbit of DPL that could automatically count the achievements in any category. ) + ( * 2) + .... }} = total orb coins for instance. Of course, allowedcachedresults=true. TimerootT • C • 16:00, 9 May 2009 (UTC) :Hi this is Knd563. I'm on a different computer right now. I know all the achievements and orb points. I have sort of a database on my computer so theres no need to do that i can just post it and update it when needed. Amount of Achievements The article says 819 total, but Zezima has 845. 23:12, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :Heheh, it says "As of September 2009" - obviously, there have been many new achievements since then. I wonder if I could set up DPL to count the total number of achievements.... hmmm.... TimerootT • C • 00:05, December 1, 2009 (UTC) ::Ha, yes! The parser was finicky, as always, and I tried three different versions of DPL invocation before it worked. But now it does, it will for a vvvveerrrryyyy long time (not always), and it's in a neat little template: gives . :-) TimerootT • C • 01:47, December 1, 2009 (UTC)